80 minutes
by Antonine Lestrange-Nott
Summary: Un petit groupe d'élu, après avoir passé d'innombrables concours dans l'espoir de devenir d'émérites Langue-de-Plomb, voit enfin la fin de leurs études arrivée. Mais Drago, Théodore, Zacharias et d'autres vont comprendre pourquoi le Département des Mystère porte bien son nom, même en ce qui concerne la sélection de ses employés... Que l'examen commence, et que le meilleur gagne !


BONJOUUUUUUUUR !

_(enfin, plutôt bonsoir, vu l'heure à laquelle je poste... Mais soit, vous ne verrez pas la différence.)_

Voici un Os, qui porte mal son nom, parce qu'il m'a pris pas mal de temps... Je me suis inspirée de pas mal de chose pour l'écrire : Déjà, un vieux film que j'ai regardé il y a un bail, et dont je ne saurais vous redire le nom... Mais en gros, c'est un concours pour rentrer dans une grande entreprise de pharmaceutique, en temps de pandémie mortelle... Et j'ai aussi un peu pioché dans les Hunger Games, pour l'esprit de compétition, le dernier qui va rester... Mais vous verrez bien, ne vous attendez pas à trop de similitude non plus ! J'ai pas mal mis mon grain de sel, en deux nuit quasi blanches consécutive, haha. Et quelques moments d'inattention en cours de droit prétorien... Mais coolmavie. LISEZ, VOUS VERREZ !

**Titre : 80 MINUTES.**

**Résumé :** Un petit groupe d'élu, après avoir passé d'innombrables concours dans l'espoir de devenir d'émérites Langue-de-Plomb, voit enfin la fin de leurs études arrivée. Mais Drago, Théodore, Zacharias et d'autres vont comprendre pourquoi le Département des Mystère porte bien son nom, même en ce qui concerne la sélection de ses employés... Que l'examen commence, et que le meilleur gagne !

**Personnages :** Drago Malefoy, Théodore Nott, Zacharias Smith, Mandy Brocklehurst, Melinda Bobbin, et quelques autres.

**Rating :** K. Pas de danger, c'est juste du suspens... Enfin, si c'est réussis. J'espère.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

80 minutes.

.

.

.

Le voilà enfin, traversant ce long couloir si impénétrable, si énigmatique. Le département des Mystères portait bien son nom, et en ayant entendu les histoires de son père à ce sujet, Théodore Nott ne le savait que trop bien. C'était ce coin perdu du Ministère qui avait mené son géniteur directement à Azkaban, la première fois qu'il en avait franchi les portes en tenue de Mangemort.

Huit. Ils étaient huit candidats à ce dernier concours, celui qui permettrait au sélectionné de devenir un Langue-de-Plomb, c'est-à-dire un éminent chercheur du monde sorcier… Un scientifique renommé et respecté, explorant tous les plus sombres ou plus enfouis secrets de la Magie. Et cette sélection finale n'avait lieu qu'une fois par an, pour des candidats sans aucune erreur de parcours, ayant déjà derrière eux des études magiques assez poussées et nécessaire au Département.

C'est ainsi que l'ancien Serpentard reconnaissait les sept autres candidats autour de lui comme étant de son année à Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues. De même qu'ils avaient passés les mêmes tests, parmi la vingtaine de candidats venus de l'ensemble du pays, Irlande comprise. Mais ils n'étaient plus que huit, et tous étaient déterminés à réussir cette dernière épreuve, afin de rentabiliser les cinq années passées à souffrir sur les bancs des écoles. Tous avaient des parcours différents, mais un seul objectif. Voilà qui rendait les choses encore plus intéressantes, pour le jeune Nott…

L'examinateur, en tête de la file d'étudiant, s'arrêta devant une large porte, massivement décorée et ouvragée de symboles indéchiffrables, dont l'énorme poignée dorée trônait au centre. Le vieux sorcier tourna alors celle-ci, trois fois dans un sens, puis deux fois dans l'autre, et entra sans un mot. Tous le suivirent, non sans une légère angoisse de l'inconnu qui les attendait.

« _C'est peut-être lui que le sélectionné va remplacer… Il a l'air assez âgé… Et je sais qu'il ne remplace que les retraités…_ » pensa Théodore, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Une fois l'ensemble du groupe rentré, chacun prit place devant une table, où demeurait posé un simple parchemin bafoué d'un numéro pour chaque candidat, ainsi qu'une plume des plus basiques sur la gauche.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, autorisa alors le vieux sorcier, en retirant son chapeau ridicule, violet et jaune, brodé de toutes sortes d'astres.

Théodore, en tête de file, vint alors prendre se mettre à la première place, sur la rangée de devant. Doucement il passa ses jambes sous la petite table, s'assit doucement sur la chaise, et regarda le parchemin annoté d'un « Candidat 1 ». Puis ses yeux parcoururent l'ensemble des lieux, comme avide de découverte.

Peu large mais assez longue, la pièce demeurait assez sombre, éclairée seulement par des lanternes. La seule porte, celle par laquelle le groupe venait d'entrer, se trouvait en face et à droite des tables. Seule sortie possible, elle était ridiculement petite à côté de l'immense vitre teintée qui trônait sur le reste du mur. Et dans l'esprit de Théodore, cela ne pouvait être qu'une chose : Ils allaient être vus, mais ne pourrait voir.

Son regard se tourna alors vers l'examinateur

- Présentez-vous tous rapidement, s'il vous plait, déclara ce dernier. Nom, prénom, et cursus.

Théodore, étant le premier candidat, engagea sa logique et se leva pour commencer.

- Théodore Nott, annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme mais basse, Sortilèges théoriques et appliqués.

- Anthony Goldstein, diplômé suite à une formation d'Auror, se présenta alors le second, à la droite de Théodore, tandis que ce dernier se rasseyait.

Puis tous se présentèrent un par un, avant de se rassoir.

- Eddie Carmichael, Espace-temps et Divination.

- Evidemment, je suis Drago Malefoy, et j'ai étudié les Théories de physiques magiques.

Son ancien camarade de maison. Il l'avait déjà croisé depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, évidement… Les deux Serpentard, sans vraiment se haïr, ne s'était jamais vraiment apprécié, leur relation entre Sang-Pur de la haute société restant avant tout cordiale. Mais aujourd'hui, cela risquait d'être monumental, et marqué dans les mémoires, car il n'était plus question de bonnes manières et de faux semblants.

- Melinda Bobbin, j'ai fait une faculté de psychologie sorcière, annonça une grande brune aux yeux bruns, d'un ton hautain et sûr.

Théodore se tourna alors vers elle rapidement. La nature semblait avoir doté cette dernière d'un certain charme, notamment sa grande taille, ses larges yeux en amande et ses formes pulpeuses. Quant à sa tenue, elle témoignait de son caractère, qui ne semblait pas vouloir suivre le côté agréable de son physique : son tailleur noir et sa chemise blanche lui donnait un vrai air de psychomage strict et coincé, coincée dans une carapace pour se protéger des problèmes d'autres sorciers dont elle entendait tous les jours les récits.

Le visage de la petite rousse suivant Melinda semblait beaucoup plus amical, voire jovial. De taille moyenne et plate, la jeune femme laissait transparaitre une timidité palpable, tant sa voix était discrète.

- Mandy Brocklehurst, Astronomie… Et… Euh… je me suis spécialisée dans l'Astrophysique moldue.

- Eloïse Midgens, et j'ai aussi été à la faculté de Théorie de la physique magique.

- Zacharias Smith, et j'ai fait un cursus de Culture Générale Sorcière. Parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire.

A la vue du dernier candidat, Théodore haussa un sourcil. Alors comme cela, ce blaireau avait réussis à passer tous les concours ? Il aurait parié son échec dès les premières épreuves ! Le blond efflanqué n'était que bêtise, arrogance, gaminerie et débraillement. Ses prunelles vertes et pétillantes de malice croisèrent celles bleutés du Serpentard, qui garda un visage neutre et détailla le jeune homme. Toujours dans le même style vestimentaire ridicule, à savoir jean moldu, converses déchirées et tee-shirt que le jeune Nott n'utiliserait même pas en guise de pyjama, Zacharias avait malgré tout fait un effort, et mis une veste présentable de costume.

- Vous êtes enfin arrivé à ce concours final, commença l'examinateur, qui le sortit de ses pensées. Ecoutez bien, je ne répèterai pas. Les seules règles sont la ténacité et la réflexion. Vous avez exactement quatre-vingt minutes devant vous pour conclure. Si vous choisissez de quitter la pièce, pour n'importe quelle raison, vous êtes disqualifié. Si vous gâchez votre parchemin, intentionnellement ou non, vous devrez sortir. N'essayez pas de communiquer avec le garde ou ma personne… A défaut, la sentence sera la même. Avez-vous des questions ?

Silence absolu dans la salle, tous les regards étant rivés vers le vieux mage. Personne n'osait parler, tant l'atmosphère paraissait tendue.

- Bien… Y voir clair est nécessaire, alors vous pouvez commencer !

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit, les laissant tous seuls avec un Auror haut gradé, en guise de garde. Puis des chiffres apparurent sur la vitre sombre devant eux, annonçant le début de compte à rebours, 80 :00. Très vite, il passait à 79 :59…. 79 :58… Ainsi de suite. Théodore baissa le regard vers son parchemin, et se concentra dessus. Sa main droite glissa vers la plume, tandis que son autre main retournait le bout de papier pour y chercher le sujet de l'examen.

Mais rien. Absolument rien. Rien d'autre que ce « Candidat 1 » qui le narguait sur le recto de la feuille, écrit en lettrine gothique noire en son centre, sans signification particulière. Que devait-il faire ? Ecrire dessus ? Non… Pas s'il n'était pas certain de la réponse… Comme l'avait dit l'examinateur, il ne devait absolument pas « gâcher le parchemin, intentionnellement ou non. » Mais comment faire, lorsqu'aucune question n'était posée ?

Le jeune homme releva alors les yeux vers le compteur, dans un geste de panique. Puis il regarda autour de lui, et voyant que les autres candidats étaient aussi perdus que lui, inspira fortement pour se calmer. En réfléchissant, attendre que quelqu'un n'essaye d'écrire à sa place lui paraissait être la meilleure solution. Peut-être que gâcher n'était pas aussi large que lui-même le pensait.

Et ce qu'il espérait se produisit. Son voisin de gauche, le candidat numéro deux, commença à écrire au dos de son parchemin. Sans essayer de lire les inscriptions, Théodore le regarda en retenant son souffle, comme le reste du groupe. Anthony Goldstein lui-même n'ignorait pas le risque qu'il prenait, mais il n'avait pas fait une formation d'Auror pour rien : l'ancien Serdaigle était très audacieux.

C'est alors que sans attendre, le garde –et accessoirement collègue d'Anthony-, s'avança vers ce dernier, et le saisit par l'épaule.

- Non, attendez ! protesta l'aigle. Attendez, donnez-moi une seconde chance !

Sans un mot, sans même répondre au jeune homme, les bras musclés ouvrirent la porte, et le jetèrent dehors sans ménagement. Puis simplement, la porte pivota pour se refermer d'elle-même.

Même les bruits de respiration demeuraient inaudibles, dans la salle. Seulement sept minutes d'écoulées, et déjà un éliminé.

Drago réfléchit à son tour un instant, et se rendit compte de ce qu'a dit l'examinateur… Ou plutôt de ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. Ils pouvaient communiquer entre eux ! Car clairement, ils ne pouvaient communiquer ni avec « le garde ou ma personne ». L'héritier des Malefoy supposait donc également qu'ils pouvaient se lever, marcher, ou même monter sur les tables… Puisque l'hypothèse de la sortie étaient prohibée, mais l'interdiction de bouger non énoncée !

- C'est quoi déjà ton nom, à toi ? demanda-t-il alors à Melinda sans prévenir, en se tournant vers elle. Babbon ? Bonbon ? Babouin ? Oh je sais plus.

La concernée lui jeta un regard noir, à la fois méchant et incrédule. Comment cette sale fouine osait-elle parler, en plein examen ?

- Bah quoi, pourquoi cet air ahuri, Bobbin ? continua Malefoy qui se levait en même temps, étonnant encore plus le reste des candidats. Ça t'étonne que j'ouvre la bouche ? Pourtant… Ce n'est pas interdit. Le vieux n'a rien opposé à cela.

Puis il s'avança vers elle, la domina de sa hauteur, puis se tourna vers les autres. Le garde n'émettait toujours aucune objection, droit et immobile comme un poteau.

- Personne n'a la question, mais je suppose que tout le monde a quelques bribes de supposition. Alors pourquoi ne pas coopérer, mes amis ? A plusieurs, nous serons plus forts.

- Peut-être parce qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance, Malefoy ? supposa moqueusement Eddie Carmichael. Tu n'es qu'un ex-Serpentard, vil, fourbe et sans état d'âme.

- Et si ce n'était rien de plus que ce qu'attend le Ministère ? La coopération. Tu cracherais dessus, petit benêt ?

- Je ne suis pas un be…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir de protester, le serpent l'interrompit, afin de faire le tour des tables.

- Mais entraide ne signifie pas amitié ou familiarité. Alors usons de surnom entre nous… Bon, l'autre c'est « Benêt », parce qu'il est idiot et a étudié la Divination, la rousse, tu seras « Super Rouquine » malgré ta taille de lutin et ton air débile, Smith « Blondasse », parce que ça te va si bien et que c'est mal de changer les bonnes habitudes… Pareil pour toi Midgens, donc tu seras la « Grosse boutonneuse », comme à Poudlard. Quant à notre petite brunette… je pense que « Vilaine sorcière » te convient à merveille. Tu as l'air sournoise.

Puis il se tourna vers Théodore, au premier rang, qui ne bougeait pas, et fixait devant lui en soupirant de temps en temps. Le jeu de Drago Malefoy ne lui inspirait que de la méfiance, le sachant expert en torture mentale.

- Et, la grande perche devant, ne fait pas genre d'être ailleurs. Toi, tu seras « l'Invisible » comme à Poudlard, ou le « Muet ». Ce que tu préfères. Ou les deux. Mais en ancien camarade de maison, je te laisse choisir.

- Pourquoi reste-t-on là, sans rien faire ? réagit ensuite Zacharias, en se levant à son tour, un air las au visage. Et admettons qu'on s'entraide tous… Que doit-on faire ?

- La question peut être écrite sur la feuille, sans que nous puissions immédiatement la lire, supposa Drago. Essayons de la faire apparaitre.

- Un test concernant notre utilisation de magie sans baguette, tu crois ? demanda Mandy. Pourtant, en examen dans ce genre de salle, on nous l'a toujours défendu.

- Non, on a déjà eu ça, répondit Melinda. Il se peut qu'ils veuillent simplement tester notre malice, notre capacité d'adaptation à une situation improbable ou inattendue.

Sans une minute perdue de plus, la chaise de la jolie brune se retrouva au sol, tandis que sa propriétaire se précipitait vers une torche. Elle essaya alors de regarder au travers, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la fameuse question. Mais rien.

- Et la plume ? Sert-elle seulement à écrire, ou pourrait-on gratter le parchemin pour y faire apparaitre la question, sans avoir préalablement trempé son bout dans l'encre ?

- Vas-y, Super Rouquine, je t'en prie, essaie en première puisque c'est ton concept, se moqua Drago. Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'y a aucun encrier, mais ce demeuré de Goldstein a malgré tout réussi à écrire sur sa feuille. Ces plumes sont magiques.

Sans répondre, Mandy retira la pointe en inox de la plume originelle d'oiseau. Puis vérifiant qu'aucune encre n'y était fichée, elle posa le bout due le parchemin.

- Non, Mandy, ne le fait pas, prévint Zach.

Le Poufsouffle, ne voulant pas que Drago élimine quelqu'un aussi tôt, préférait ne pas prendre le risque de voir son amie mettre à l'œuvre son idée. Prudente, l'ancienne Serdaigle écouta le jeune homme, et posa la plume.

- Alors… Pour résumer le flux de question que nous nous posons tous, sans pour autant avoir la bonne… dit Melinda avec un air songeur. Que veut dire gâcher ? Est-ce seulement écrire dessus ? Pouvons-nous faire tout ce que nous voulons dans cette salle, tant que nous ne parlons ni au garde, ni à l'examinateur ? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas sortir ? Je me demande aussi si la question n'est-pas différente pour chacun d'entre nous… Ou même si elle est inscrite sur l'ensemble des parchemins… Elle pourrait même être en plusieurs morceaux, disséminée à travers ceux-ci.

- Bande d'idiot, je suis certain qu'on s'égare, là… marmonna alors Drago en reprenant sa place.

Toujours silencieux, Théodore décida de se tourner vers le reste du groupe, amusé par toute cette chaleur diffusée par des cerveaux en ébullition. Il observait, repérait, analysait, mais préférait pour le moment rester en retrait.

- Toi, tu es peut-être plus malin et vicieux que les autres, en fidèle Serpentard de pacotille, mais tu n'es pas tout seul, s'agaça Melinda, en venant appuyer ses mains sur la table de Drago pour bien le dominer du regard à son tour. Et il faut exploiter toutes les pistes. Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à sortir, personne ne te retient, la Fouine !

- Que Merlin m'en soit témoin, tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Allez, avoue, Vilaine Sorcière !

Vexée, elle lui jeta un regard venimeux, retourna vers sa place, et s'assit sur la table pour y tapoter sa rage du bout de ses ongles soigneusement manucurés. Puis ce fut au tour d'Eddie de prendre la parole :

- Si les questions sont différentes, ou même unique sur un seul parchemin, toute coopération devient difficile.

- Ça se complique, j'aime ça ! s'exclama alors Zacharias, ce qui eut prodigieusement le don d'agacer davantage la jolie brune.

Théodore, de son côté, réfléchissait à chacune des hypothèses, mais sa matière grise commençait également à surchauffer. Toujours muet, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête et se pensant observé par des examinateurs supérieurs ou même des psychomages, il préférait rester prudent. Son caractère n'avait jamais penché vers la hardiesse.

- T'es pas très causant, Nott. Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude.

C'était Drago qui le sortait brusquement de ses pensées, en venant l'assaillir de son regard gris.

- Hé, mais ! s'écria brusquement Eddie en allant vers la vitre teintée. On ne peut pas sortir d'ici, mais par la porte ! Peut-être peut-on tenter par la vitre teintée !

- Eddie, non… ! s'écria Mandy en le voyant lever la main pour tenter d'utiliser la magie sans sa baguette.

Trop tard. L'ancien Serdaigle avait déjà lancé un sort, faible mais bien présent, qui avait disparu aussi vite qu'il n'était sorti de nul part. Mandy plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en voyant le garde attraper l'épaule d'Eddie et le tirer vers la porte. Le jeune homme m'émettait pas de résistance, mais jeta un dernier regard à son groupe, en murmurant un « Bonne chance » vite bloqué par l'imposante porte.

- Un de moins, encore, soupira Zacharias. Le cercle se referme, sachant qu'on ne sait même pas ce qui l'a éliminé… Est-ce par ce cela a été considéré comme une tentative de communication ou de sortie, ou parce qu'il a utilisé la magie ?

Puis Eloïse, dont l'état de stress se rapprochait de la panique totale, entrouvrit les lèvres pour la première fois depuis le début du compte à rebours.

- Il y a des torches sous les torches… On… On peut essayer d'éteindre celle dessus, pour déclencher l'éclairage de secours.

- En fait, elle n'est pas si inutile et idiote que ça, la Grosse Boutonneuse ! admit Malefoy d'un ton railleur.

- Vous êtes fous ? s'écria Théo, scandalisé. Et si cela échoue, on finit l'épreuve dans le noir total ?! On n'a rien pour les rallumer, et on ne sait même pas si l'utilisation de magie sans baguette peut se faire ici !

- Prenons le risque. Votons, proposa Melinda, avec dédain. Qui est pour ?

Sans hésitation, Melinda, Drago et Eloïse levèrent la main, puis plus timidement et un peu à contre cœur, Mandy finit par les rejoindre.

- Et maintenant, qui est contre ? continua Melinda pour la forme.

Seul Théodore leva la main, Zacharias se présentant comme neutre.

Drago se leva et sans discuter, souffla sur toutes les torches avec l'aide de Mandy et d'Eloïse. Le noir complet perturba quelques minutes les occupants de la pièce, avant que l'ensemble des torches ne s'allument de flammes bleutées. Mandy réagit alors avec un ton enthousiaste :

- Cette lueur ressemble à celle que les moldus utilisent pour voir l'encre invisible !

S'agglutinant autour de la jeune femme, ils essayent alors de lire le parchemin : Rien. Encore et toujours rien. Furieux, le Serpentard blond frappa le bord d'une des tables de son pied pour l'envoyer valsé, tandis que Zacharias poussait ironiquement des injures à en faire frémir Merlin dans sa tombe. Théodore, lui, ne cessait de ricaner.

- Essaie les origamis, Malefoy, s'exclama ensuite Zacharias, plein d'entrain. Tu auras plus de succès.

- Je te laisse essayer sur ton papier, Blondasse, rétorqua ce dernier. Faites ce que vous voulez de votre parchemin, mais que personne ne s'occupe du mien.

« _Oui, c'est ça…_ réfléchit Théo. _**Votre**__ papier. Pas celui des autres !_ »

Doucement, il se dirigea vers la table d'Anthony et s'empara de son parchemin sans ménagement. Tout le monde le regardait avec étonnement, sans y émettre d'objection.

- Votre papier ! Votre ! Donc ceux des autres deviennent expérimentaux…. Ils sont déjà disqualifiés.

Tous se réunirent donc autour du jeune Nott, qui reprit sa place près de la porte. Souhaitant d'abord essayer l'idée de Mandy, on lui apporta la plume de cette dernière, pour que le jeune homme ne gratte le papier de toutes ses forces. Ce qui se révéla inutile, à part pour le déchirer.

- Bravo la rouquine, applaudit Drago, ta supposition s'enfuit aussi chez les Scroutt à pétard. Aussi inutile que toi, celle-ci ! Toujours pas de question. On tourne en rond.

- Nous n'avons pas utilisé le liquide ! s'exclama hâtivement Zach.

Il piqua alors le parchemin déchiré, le plia et le divisa comme il put. Puis il en donna un bout à Théodore, en lui ordonnant de cracher dessus et de le lécher le plus possible, avant d'aller au fond de la pièce.

- Tu vas où, Smith ? demanda alors Drago

- Je ne préfère pas vous dire, et vous ne voulez pas non plus savoir.

- Eh, je croyais qu'on coopérait !

- Bon, bah viens mater. Tu veux me la tenir, ou c'est bon ? Sinon, je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence pour les blondes, désolé. J'en ai déjà assez d'une dans ma tête.

- Smith, t'es un grand fou dégueulasse, se mêla alors Melinda.

Après s'être légèrement déshabillé, Zach urina alors sur le bout de parchemin, complètement dos au groupe. Une fois terminé, il se tourna vers la brune et la regarde avec une arrogance qui lui était propre, pouvant largement rivalisé avec la jeune femme.

- T'as une meilleure idée, bouffonne ? Parce qu'à part faire ta belle, tu ne fiches pas grand-chose, toi. En plus, j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes, mais j'avais oublié avant de venir. Voilà chose faite.

Le Poufsouffle se baissa alors vers le bout de parchemin gisant en sol, et l'observa de loin en espérant voir, cette fois-ci, apparaitre une quelconque lettre dessus.

- Par le fouet à moumoute rose d'Helga, ma douce ancêtre… Toujours rien.

D'un geste commun, beaucoup regardèrent alors le chronomètre magique, dont les chiffres rouges juraient violement avec la baie vitrée noire en son fond. Vingt minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées… Soit un quart du temps.

- J'ai une autre théorie, annonça alors Drago. Et si nous n'avions pas été choisis au hasard. Je veux dire, pour d'autres raisons que les concours précédents.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Zach avec suffisance. Qu'ils auraient truqué les résultats pour nous sélectionner ? Ce serait assez capilotracté, mon ami.

- Non, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, mais qu'ils nous observent. Parce qu'ici, nous sommes presque tous très intelligents… Presque. Désolée Smith, ne le prends pas mal.

- Ah mais je ne le prends pas mal, CONNARD.

Le jeune Malefoy s'avança alors vers la vitre noire, son air médisant et taquin ne quittant pas son visage.

- Ils nous observent. Nous sommes peut-être même également une étude, pour eux.

Théodore tilta, et revint à une de ses premières idées. Un psychomage les observerait-il ? Et mince ! Depuis le début, sa coopération ne décollait pas d'un balai. Avait-il pris du retard face aux autres ?

- Oui… murmure le jeune Nott, j'y ai pensé. C'est vrai, nous sommes tous différents, et exposé à une situation plus que floue et inattendue. S'ils veulent savoir quel membre de ce groupe demeure le plus apte à s'adapter et à travailler en groupe… La question, c'est peut-être simplement nous ! Et un questionnement, c'est une étude.

- Eh oui, l'Invisible. Je pense ça aussi, c'est plus que probable. Nous représentons toutes les maisons, tous les statuts du sang, et toutes les classes sociales. Nous sommes les Sang-purs de Serpentard, Smith est l'abruti de Poufsouffle, nous avons la Grosse boutonneuse fraichement débarquée de chez les Bouffondors, puis pour finir, Brocklehurst de Serdaigle.

Mais face à Melinda, Drago hésitait fortement.

- Mais toi, c'est quoi ? Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ? Je sais même plus. Un des trois maisons inutile, en tout cas.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir mon ancienne maison. Et ce que vous dites est ridicule. Ils ne nous observent pas, et ne sommes pas des jouets. De plus, seul le directeur du Département tire les ficelles, ici. C'est assez indépendant du Ministère. Sans oublier que la fille embauchée l'année dernière n'avait rien de « coopérative ». Donc ce n'est pas un critère.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? gémit Eloïse d'une voix tremblante, qui tremblait de tous ses membres, mal à l'aise au milieu d'un groupe, encore plus lorsque celui-ci avait une telle composition.

- Oui, c'est vrai, ça. Comment sais-tu ça ? appuya Drago.

- Parce que la psychomage est peut-être déjà parmi nous… murmure ensuite imperceptiblement Théodore.

- De la même façon que toi Malefoy, je suppose.

- Je ne savais pas, Bobbin. Toi, par contre, tu m'as l'air d'en savoir un sacré paquet.

- Tu as donc postulé sur un coup de tête ? railla Melinda. Tu es encore plus con que tu en as l'air ?

Drago serra les poings, mais se défendit d'utiliser toute forme de violence contre l'idiote face à elle. Perdre le poste de Langue-de-Plomb à cause d'une erreur aussi bête achèverait son pauvre père et retournerait ses nobles ancêtres dans leur tombe.

- Je ne te permets pas, Bobbin. J'ai été retrouvé par un chasseur de tête avant le début des sélections. Et j'ai dit oui.

- Un chasseur de tête ? Sérieusement ? Tu es bien le seul… C'est débile d'accepter sans se renseigner, il faut postuler à ce qu'on veut. Où est donc passée la légendaire ambition des Serpentard ?

- Hum… Pas vraiment en fait, rajouta Théodore. J'ai également été repéré par un chasseur de tête. C'était aussi le cas pour Goldstein, me semble-t-il. Même s'il n'a pas fait long feu dans cette salle…

- Je sais le boulot de Langue-de-Plomb lourd de responsabilité, enrichissant et bien payé, continua le serpent blond. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. L'argent et le pouvoir, ma chérie, sont les deux choses qui gouverne le monde. Tu l'apprendras à tes dépends.

- Vous avez peut-être un avantage à avoir été choisis…. s'inquiéta alors Zach. Nous, on a eu l'audace de postuler. Ce n'est peut-être pas bon pour nous, si on est évalué.

- Ou inversement, soupira Nott.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, les interrompit Mandy, on a toujours rien trouvé… Et quasiment la moitié du temps est déjà écoulée.

Elle s'avança alors vers le garde, doucement mais surement.

- N'essaie pas de lui parler ! s'écria Zach.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne comptais pas lui parler.

Elle glissa alors sa main dans une des poches de sa cape et ne cernant aucune réaction de la part de l'Auror, la Serdaigle fouilla l'ensemble de l'homme comme elle pouvait.

- Il cache quelque chose alors là-dessous ? demanda Drago, narquois. Franchement, tu y crois ? Bah bien sûr.

Elle ressortit sa main sans rien de la poche, juste avec un doigt d'honneur bien dressé à l'attention de l'héritier Malefoy. Puis elle fureta dans ses dernières poches, et finit par en sortir un briquet.

- T'es sûre que tu étais une Serdaigle ? Le Choixpeau t'a jamais proposé Gryffondor ? Il a dû échanger avec la Grosse Boutonneuse. Quoique, elle, il n'y a pas vraiment de maison adaptée à sa personne, même pas les bas-fonds de Poufsouffle.

- Les Poufsouffles, Malefoy… Répliqua le seul blaireau de la salle. Ils t'emmerdent.

Eloïse se recroquevilla un peu sur sa chaise, très gênée, et baissa la tête. Son état de panique sembla s'aggraver. Et même en souhaitant répliquer à Drago de toute son âme, la Gryffondor en semblait incapable. Ses ongles arrachaient doucement mais sûrement la peau de ses mains, tandis que ses dents claquaient légèrement les unes contre les autres.

- Laisse la tranquille, c'est bon, elle ne t'a rien fait… soupira Théodore, las.

- Je sais, et alors ? Non mais sérieusement… Comment elle a réussi à arriver jusque-là ?

Théo ne prit alors même pas la peine de répondre.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas mettre le feu à la salle ? s'amusa Zacharias. On va y rester, nous n'avons ni baguette, ni le droit de sortir !

- C'est peut être ça… conclut Melinda en haussant les épaules Le dernier qui survit aux flammes.

- Et après, c'est moi le grand malade !

Cette fois-ci, il avait plus l'air épouvanté qu'autre chose.

- Déclenchons le système magique de sécurité anti incendie… décida-t-elle. Le liquide du sortilège ne sera peut-être pas de l'eau, mais du révélateur, ou je ne sais trop quoi ! Comme pour le papier photo ! Au pire… Cela vaut le coup d'essayer, au point où nous en sommes.

Melinda arracha promptement le briquet des mains de Mandy, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir ni protester. Puis la brune de Serdaigle monta sur une table, agita le briquet allumé sous les potentiels capteurs, mais rien ne se produisit. La petite flamme jaune contrastait fortement avec la lumière toujours bleutée que dégageaient les torches magiques accrochées au mur, mais ne dégageait aucune fumée.

- Par Merlin, flûte ! Passez-moi le parchemin de Carmichael, vite ! ordonna-t-elle, agacée.

Lorsque ce dernier lui fut tendu, ses mains le saisirent. Sans attendre, elle l'enroula, mit le feu au bout, et retenta sa manœuvre. Enfin, cela produisait de la fumée, et cela engendrerait peut-être la réaction magique que beaucoup espérait.

Anticipant le déluge, Théo courut se cacher hors d'atteinte, avec Zacharias, Drago et Eloïse, sous des tables. Soudainement, le sortilège anti incendie se déclencha, provoquant une sorte de précipitation artificielle dans la pièce. Quant aux deux filles de Serdaigle, elles tenaient fermement les parchemins sous les jets de goutes, ignorant le fait qu'elle serait trempée après cela, dans l'espoir d'un miracle. Peut-être, enfin, la question allait apparaitre !

Mais non, rien.

Tout le groupe commençait à désespérer. Cet examen n'avait ni queue ni tête ! Personne ne savait quoi faire, ils étaient coincés dans cette pièce sous peine d'être purement et simplement éliminé, et aucun élément ne leur fournissait d'indice.

Mandy, qui avait rejoint Melinda en hauteur mais sur une autre table, soupira avant de descendre au sol et de poser son parchemin à sa place. Elle tendit alors la main devant elle, en sentant le flux de liquide faiblir. Doucement, quelques gouttes cristallines se posèrent au creux de sa paume, pour finir entre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

De l'eau.

- Non… avisa-t-elle. C'est bon, ça ne fonctionnera pas. C'est simplement de l'eau.

Ce fut alors au tour de Melinda de rejoindre délicatement le sol, frappant au passage l'arrière de la tête de Zacharias qui tentait vainement de regarder sous sa jupe au moment de la descente. Elle s'avança vers sa camarade, et posa son parchemin sur la même table que le sien. Lorsque soudain, elle glissa à cause de l'humidité du sol, pour se retenir de justesse sur le premier meuble à sa portée. A savoir, la table devant Mandy.

- Oups, et mince ! s'égosilla Melinda Que je suis maladroite !

Elle souriait de toute ses dents, et en baissant les yeux, la rousse se rendit compte de l'état du parchemin : un côté était déchiré, la main de la jolie brune ayant dérapé dessus.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi tu souris ? Ton parchemin… Tu es éliminée… grimaça Mandy, en se tournant légèrement vers le garde qui s'avançait vers elles.

Le reste du groupe observait la scène sans intervenir, leur avis divergeant fortement. Théodore avait déjà compris la combine et secouait la tête de droite à gauche, Drago arborait un air amusé, Eloïse restait assise à sa place et tremblait d'un air nerveux, présente sans l'être, tandis que Zacharias s'arrangeait les cheveux en s'aidant de l'humidité, pestant contre un épi sans vraiment saisir toute l'envergure de la situation.

- Non, pas tout à fait, répond-elle en s'emparant subtilement le parchemin mouillé mais intacte.

Alors que Mandy sentait la poigne ferme de l'Auror sur son épaule, elle fixait Melinda en se doutant de son action. Cette dernière pivota doucement la feuille pour laisser apparaitre le numéro du candidat… Et immédiatement, le visage fin de la petite rousse se crispa de rage et de déception.

- Non, c'est injuste ! Attendez, c'est de la triche ! Melinda, j'aurais dû m'en douter, tu ne changeras jamais ! Tu étais la même à Poudlard ! Attendez, je n'ai rien fait, c'est elle ! Je n'ai pas gâché mon parchemin ! Ce n'est pas moi !

- Mandy… murmura Zacharias, abasourdis.

Il avait laissé tomber ses bras le long de son corps, dans un geste d'incrédulité totale. Ses cheveux laissaient entrevoir l'énorme épi blond, dont l'état s'était aggravé après qu'il ait tenté de s'arracher une petite touffe en voyant son ami sortie de force de la pièce.

Le silence perdura quelques minutes, avec quatre paires d'yeux rivés sur la seule Serdaigle restante.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'énerva ensuite le Poufsouffle, les poings serrés. Tu n'es vraiment pas nette comme fille, Bobbin. Ça ne te fait pas chier de toujours vivre dans la concurrence ?! Ils feraient mieux de mettre un Nox dans cette salle parce que je vais te…

Et tout à coup, la lumière s'éteignit, plongeant toute la pièce dans la pénombre, et ses occupants dans l'incompréhension.

- Blondasse, qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ?! s'exclama Drago

Zach s'arrêta net dans son élan, ayant commencé à avancer vers Melinda qui reculait avec un air tout autant stupéfait.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait… proposa Théodore. Mais ce qu'il a dit. Lumos ?

L'éclairage revint alors, aussi vite qu'il n'avait disparu... Mais cette fois-ci, la couleur bleue des flammes céda la place à l'habituel éclat lumineux blanc des torches magiquement modifiées.

- C'est génial, hein… se réjouit le grand Serpentard. La magie.

- Génial ? marmonna Zach en se rasseyant sur la première chaise près de lui. Ils se foutent de nous, oui. Une pure perte de temps, toute cette mascarade. Je commence à en avoir marre.

Eloïse se mit soudainement à se balancer sur sa chaise avec un air nerveux et angoissé, sans aucune raison apparente. Le bruit de sa chaise, claquant contre le sol à un rythme régulier, tambourinait les oreilles du groupe qui n'osait pas répliquer en voyant l'état de la Gryffondor. Même si Drago semblait sur le point de lui exploser à la figure.

- Tiens, on dirait que la Grosse boutonneuse commence à péter son chaudron ! railla alors la Serdaigle, en mettant une de ses mèches châtaigne derrière son oreille.

- Laisse la tranquille, c'est bon… soupira Théodore. Je pense que tu en as assez fait, pour le moment, Melinda.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et eut un soupir de suffisance à l'attention de l'héritier Nott.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que je vous ai rendu service ? Mandy est très intelligente, croyez-moi. Sans oublier son diplôme de valeur, surtout aux yeux du Département des Mystères, qui a un assez gros secteur pour l'astronomie. C'était une adversaire très sérieuse, mais en voilà une de moins pour vous. Bande d'idiot.

- Parce que toi, tu n'es pas une adversaire sérieuse, peut-être ? répliqua le Serpentard, avec un air soupçonneux.

Zach saisit alors la jeune femme par la taille, et la souleva brusquement, la faisant décoller le sol. Il s'était levé sans prévenir, puis jeté sur la belle brune qui se débattait de tous ses membres, et l'insultait voracement. Mais rien à faire, le blond continuait de trainer celle qu'il considérait comme une garce de premier choix vers la porte.

- Za… Zacharias, attends…

Il s'arrêta, jeta un coup d'œil au compteur qui indiquait un quart du temps restant, puis se tourna vers Eloïse qui venait de lui parler sans lâcher prise.

- L'examinateur a dit que si nous choisissions de quitter la pièce, nous étions éliminés... continua-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Or, là, elle ne choisirait pas… Ne te met pas en danger à cause d'elle.

Melinda sentit Zacharias relâcher un peu la pression sur sa hanche, sans pour autant lui laisser assez de marge pour s'échapper. C'était l'occasion de tester les failles du blaireau.

- Alors, Smith, on se dégonfle ? nargua-t-elle dangereusement.

Drago éclata de rire, satisfait du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

- Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle… Et une Gryffondor en conseillère et arbitre. C'est jouissif, n'est-ce pas Théo ? Comme quoi, quand on parle en mauvais terme de la maison Serpentard… Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

Le jeune Nott acquiesça, sans détourner ses prunelles bleues de la scène. Zacharias jetta un regard noir à Drago, puis lâcha la belle brune en la poussant devant lui, avec dégoût. Cette dernière se massa les hanches, et retourna vers sa place sans perdre sa posture altière et arrogante. Melinda fixa alors Eloïse en passant près d'elle, sans dire un mot. La Gryffondor tremblait de tout son être, et agrippait la table de ses mains crispées. Ses yeux embués laissaient déjà entrevoir des larmes sur le point de couler.

La Serdaigle, en le remarquant, s'avance vers elle avec un large sourire.

- Alors, le Grosse Boutonneuse ? Tu as perdu toute ta superbe verve Gryffondorienne ? Tu veux pleurer ? Ou sortir, peut-être ?

- Lai… Laisse-moi tranquille… répliqua Eloïse d'une toute petite voix, avant de renifler doucement.

Melinda s'assit devant elle, en prenant doucement ses mains, comme dans un geste protecteur, bienveillant.

- Oh, ma chérie… Ne craque pas. Pleurer ne sert à rien, surtout devant les autres. Mais si tu as envie de sortir pour être soulagée, tu sais ce que tu dois faire…

Elle descendit alors les mains d'Eloïse sur la table, où se trouvait son parchemin initial.

- Vas-y… Juste un mouvement, et ça y est…. Tu seras dehors. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? Je sens que tu n'en peux plus… Et tu ne dois pas te forcer. Si tu es déjà mal là, qu'est-ce que cela sera pendant tes années entières de service au sein du Département ? Tu ne tiendras pas… Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… Une vie de pression n'est pas une bonne chose pour toi. Tu es trop stressée.

- Mais quelle salope…fulminait Zacharias, sans pour autant intervenir. Midgens, ne l'écoute pas.

D'un côté, le Poufsouffle voulait intervenir physiquement pour hurler son désaccord face à cette injustice, mais de l'autre, l'élimination d'Eloïse rendait l'écart entre lui et la sélection moins grand. De plus, la Gryffondor n'avait jamais été son amie au sens propre du terme, contrairement à Mandy, à qui céder sa place aurait été plus aisé.

Théo, lui, s'avança vers les deux filles en voyant les doigts de la Gryffondor s'emparer du parchemin… Mais trop tard, Eloïse tira d'un coup sec sur sa feuille, la déchirant en deux parties bien distinctes.

Melinda, satisfaite, se leva alors pour mieux admirer le garde en train de traîner Eloïse hors de la salle. Pendant ce temps, cette dernière déchiquetait son parchemin en plusieurs morceaux, le plus frénétiquement possible, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues et les tremblements non moins prononcés.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous les gars… annonça Zacharias avec un sourire faux et crispé aux lèvres. Mais moi, je prends le risque et veut profiter que la porte soit ouverte pour la foutre dehors, cette pétasse en tailleur !

Il s'avança alors de nouveau vers Melinda d'un pas ferme, mais sans prévenir et avant même qu'il ne trouvât le temps de l'attraper, elle s'empara d'une des chaises, la souleva, et se tourna brusquement vers lui. La Serdaigle lui assena un violent coup dans le nez au passage, puis un deuxième à la tempe… Le Poufsouffle, ayant pris un des pieds dans la figure, fut assommé sur le coup. Une fois au sol, ses blessures commencèrent à saigner, tandis ses yeux clos ne laissaient transparaitre aucun signe de connaissance. Son liquide vital ne coulait pas à flot, mais la violence du choc faisait que ce n'était pas un signe encourageant.

Melinda lâcha la chaise sur le coup, la laissant s'écraser au sol dans un grand fracas, sous les yeux ébahis des deux Serpentard encore debout. Puis elle arrangea sa veste et sa chemise toujours trempées d'un air digne, tout en restant dos à eux.

- Bien, encore un en moins. Enfin entre grandes personnes.

- Alors, c'est vraiment comme ça que tu veux te la jouer ? questionna Théodore. Tu ne sais donc pas que les Serpentards sont les meilleurs à ce jeu-là ?

Il s'avança doucement vers elle silencieusement, tandis que Drago s'asseyait, intrigué, et que la Serdaigle reculait prudemment. Théodore porta alors ses mains à sa ceinture, et retira inopinément cette dernière, avant d'attraper les deux bras de Melinda, et de la tirer en arrière.

- Retire tes sales pattes, Nott ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

- N'aie pas peur… Tais-toi juste, tant que tu le dois.

- Théodore, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Drago en le voyant attacher la jeune femme de force à une chaise, et lui assener une violente gifle pour l'immobiliser.

Mais la brune se débattait comme une furie, en gigotant dans tous les sens. Théodore prit alors sa propre chaise et son parchemin, pour se placer confortablement en face d'elle.

- Comme tu connais peut-être la rumeur, chère Melinda Bobbin… La famille Nott entretient d'étroit rapport avec les Forces du Mal. Ce qui est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai été choisi, je pense... Je connais beaucoup de choses dans ce domaine, sans pour autant les appliquer dans une situation réelle de la vie courante.

Melinda, sans répondre, lui cracha à la figure, et continua de se débattre pour tenter de délivrer au moins une de ses mains, prisonnières derrière son dos. Son corps tout entier semblait agité de spammes nerveux, et sa mâchoire restait crispée, comme si elle se retenait de sauter à la gorge du grand jeune homme.

- Et ce serait une erreur de penser que les Mangemorts… Hum… utilisent uniquement la magie, pour torturer leurs antagonistes, continua-t-il. Connaître les méthodes moldues peut être efficace, lorsqu'on se retrouve privé de baguette, par les aléas du hasard. Or, je pense toujours que tu es une psychomage infiltrée…

Figée, l'ancienne Serdaigle regardait son camarade avec des yeux pleins d'effroi, sachant parfaitement que le père de Théodore était un ancien Mangemort, et pas des plus doux ni compatissants. Drago, étonné, s'avança vers eux en enjambant le corps inerte de Smith, toujours affalé au sol sur le ventre. Mais son état n'inquiétait personne, bien au contraire. Le silence faisait parfois un bien fou aux méninges.

- Théo, tu vas vraiment faire ça ? Sérieusement ? demanda le blond, d'une voix quelque peu effrayée.

- Oui.

Sa réponse se présentait comme étant claire, sèche et rapide, ne dévoilant aucune hésitation. Il leva alors son propre parchemin à la hauteur de son visage, l'observa sous tous ses angles, puis y passa doucement son doigt sur le côté fin. Sa peau s'entailla alors légèrement, laissant délicatement perlé une goutte d'hémoglobine, qui roula doucement jusqu'à mourir au creux de sa paume. Théodore observa celle-ci, puis sans précaution, l'essuya sur la joue de Melinda en y passant l'intérieur de sa main. Le cri d'effroi qu'elle poussa à ce moment-là en disait long sur la peur qu'engendrait sa situation de faiblesse actuelle, face à Nott junior.

- Arrête, je t'en supplie ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?!

Drago ne préféra rien dire, intrigué par l'action de son ancien voisin de dortoir. Théodore avait toujours été calme, réservé, et distant avec le reste de sa maison, comme avec les élèves de Poudlard. Concernant les Forces du Mal, sa neutralité semblait plus qu'évidente, même si son père, Mangemort de son état, tirait souvent le bras de sa progéniture vers lui, comme Lucius pouvait le faire avec Drago.

Théodore ne répondit pas à la question, et passa sa main sur la cuisse de Melinda, avant de remonter un peu sa jupe.

- T'ES UN GRAND MALADE NOTT, NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! BAS LES PATTES ! TU PENSES VRAIMENT POUVOIR ME TORTURER EN TOUTE IMPUNITE AU SEIN MÊME DU MINISTERE ?!

- Comme tu l'as dit, le département des Mystères est assez indépendant du reste du Ministère, répondit-il, en approchant alors le parchemin de sa cuisse.

- Attends, Théodore ! soupira Drago. Ne gâche pas ton parchemin inutilement…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Drago. L'examinateur a dit qu'on ne devait pas la gâcher en s'en servant… mais pas qu'on ne pouvait pas s'en servir.

Puis il passa vivement ce dernier sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, d'un geste ferme. Sa peau lacérée la fit crier sous la douleur, et une larme coula malgré elle le long de sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux, sans retenir ses gémissements. Mais Théodore ne se laissa pas apitoyer, et ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il leva alors le parchemin à la hauteur du visage de Melinda, qui se débâtit furieusement en pleurant, sans pour autant réussir à s'extraire de ses liens. Théodore posa alors son doigt sur la paupière inférieure de la jeune femme, et tira délicatement vers le bas, afin de l'obliger à garder l'œil ouvert. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois te dire ! hurla-t-elle en le voyant faire. Nott ! NOTT !

- Je vais te reformuler, mais c'est la dernière fois : Es-tu une infiltrée ? Travailles-tu déjà pour le département des Mystères ? En tant que psychomage ? Que sais-tu sur cette fameuse question ? Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais.

La voix ferme et tranquille de Théodore ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Melinda sentait bien que si elle ne parlait pas, le Serpentard allait lui entailler l'œil. Certes, cela serait réparable par magie, mais elle n'osait imaginer la douleur que cela provoquerait, et le dégout que l'action lui engendrerait. Rien que d'y penser, elle en frissonnait d'écœurement. La jeune femme voyait le parchemin se rapprocher de plus en plus, et la panique la paralysait sur place. Aucun de ses sens ne répondait, mis à part son larynx qui émettait des sons stridents, et ses yeux qui laissaient échapper toutes les larmes de son corps.

Drago, lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son camarade avait-il perdu la tête ? Il ne le reconnaissait pas, et préférait s'en éloigner de quelques pas prudents. Et tant pis si Bobbin en subissait les conséquences… Après tout, elle serait une candidate de moins aussi, et sa conscience en serait propre. Ce n'est pas lui qui soufflait cette idée saugrenue à Nott…

- Théodore, il y a peut-être une autre solution, arrête ! essaya-t-il tout de même, pour tempérer le jeune homme.

- Non, aucune. Seule une puissante et insupportable douleur pourra la faire parler. Et je n'ai pas de baguette pour un Endoloris.

Puis il l'approcha de nouveau pour dépasser ses cils finement maquillés, en fixant la grande brune de ses prunelles bleutées.

- NOTT, JE T'EN SUPPLIE, JE N'EN SAIS RIEN, JE LE JURE ! S'égosilla la pauvre Serdaigle sans oser se débattre de nouveau, de peur de se blesser elle-même en précipitant malencontreusement son œil contre le parchemin. ET JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PSYCHOMAGE POUR LE MINISTERE ! PITIE NOTT, C'EST LA VERITE ! RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT ! MON ONCLE ETAIT UN LANGUE-DE-PLOMB, MAIS IL N'A RIEN VOULU ME DIRE !

Tout sourire, Théodore baissa alors sa main, plia le parchemin, et le mis doucement dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Puis ses doigts vinrent tapoter malicieusement la joue de la jeune femme, pétrifiée par la peur.

- Ou du moins… La menace d'une de ces douleurs. C'est bon, elle dit la vérité.

Puis il se leva, laissant une Melinda en larmes, ruisselante de sueur, et un Drago soupirant de soulagement de ne pas avoir à assister à un spectacle qui aurait été très désagréable.

Au sol, Zacharias commençait doucement à reprendre connaissance, mais le Poufsouffle était tellement sonné qu'il pouvait à peine bouger. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de se lever… Ses bras ne lui répondait qu'à peine, et il s'effondrait sous son poids à chaque fois que le jeune homme prenait appui dessus. Les deux Serpentard n'y prêtaient aucune attention, mais le Blaireau retrouvait doucement ses facultés cognitives et imaginatives. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour tout revoir depuis le début ? Ils devaient avoir manqué quelque chose… Un détail… Une parole… Une expression facile…

« _Le début, bien sûr…_ » pensa Zacharias.

- J'ai une autre hypothèse, et que cette fois, je pense juste… déclara Théodore, en se tournant vers le tableau noir. Ils nous observent, certes… Mais la réponse est l'un de nous.

- L'un de nous ? demanda Drago en jetant un coup d'œil au compteur qui ne comptait plus que sept ridicules minutes.

Zacharias aussi avait remarqué que le temps s'écoulait inlassablement, ce qui l'encourageait à tous revoir, tout repenser. Tout reprendre depuis le _début_. Il se récitait en boucle les paroles de l'examinateur, se félicitant d'avoir une bonne mémoire.

- Oui. Nous devons trouver le moyen de tous nous éjecter un par un, de tous nous mettre hors-jeu, pour qu'un seul ne reste dans cette salle. Ou qu'un seul ne soit plus en état de nuire, en considérant que nous sommes débarrassés du Scroutt à pétard blond qui comate à moitié au sol, et de la pouf attachée à sa chaise.

- Sauf qu'on ne peut pas s'entretuer, Théo, puisque nous sommes au Ministère même. Pas chez Voldemort. Et sans déconner, je me vois mal te battre à mort, même si au regard de ta carrure, je ne rencontrerai aucune difficulté.

- Non… gémissait Zacharias, toujours au sol.

- Quoi, tu as une meilleure idée, Blondasse ? S'agaça Théodore. Nous sommes preneurs, dans ce cas.

« _Y voir clair est nécessaire_… » songea alors de nouveau le Poufsouffle.

Le compteur s'affolait, se rapprochant dangereusement de la fin du temps. Le blond au sol réfléchissait sans cesse depuis tout à l'heure, bien content que ses trois autres camarades ne prêtent que peu d'attention sur lui, le considérant faussement déjà hors jeu.

- Ma réponse est non… Non… Ma réponse est non ! s'exclama-t-il alors avec davantage de sûreté, en levant la tête pour fixer la vitre noire devant lui, toujours sur le ventre. Est-ce que j'ai des questions ? NON ! J'y vois clair !

- Tu divagues mon pauvre Blaireau… Bobbin a vraiment frappé trop f…

Soudain, toutes les torches s'éteignirent et la vitre noire disparut, interrompant le jeune Nott dans sa phrase. Cette dernière laissa alors apparaitre une lumière plus vive, d'un blanc étincelant. Le directeur du Département des Mystères s'avança alors en personne pour se pencher vers l'interieur de la salle, et s'exclama d'un ton joyeux :

- Session terminée, fin du dernier examen d'entrée. Le sélectionné est Zacharias Adam Elyas Smith. Mes félicitations !

.

* * *

Alors, alors ? **Qu'en pensez-vous ?** Dites moi tout, je suis ouverte au critique.

J'ai hésité à le couper, mais enfait, je pense qu'en une seule fois, c'est l'idéal. Sinon, ça casserai un peu l'idée et le rythme. Mais ce n'est que mon idée. Et la vôtre ?

Quant aux personnages, j'espère qu'ils restent crédibles, et que la fin n'est pas prévisible ou improbable.

Au début, je ne savais pas trop qui faire gagner ? Ça vous convient ? Qui pensiez vous vainqueur, au début ?

Et quelle personnage préférez-vous, aussi ? Ce sujet m'intrigue, ça, haha.

_A vos reviews ! _Je répond à tout le monde.

**Anto.**

PS : mes suites arrivent bientôt... Avec les vacances et la rentrée, je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour l'écriture, mais je sens bien que ça revient. En plus, j'ai tout un tas d'idée en réserve, mouhahahaha !


End file.
